


Candy Gram

by Sterek4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Feels, Fun, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, a little silly, crackish, first ever post on here, getting ass, i've never tagged before help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek4ever/pseuds/Sterek4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure this will work, man?”</p><p>“For the last time Dean, yes!”</p><p>“I don’t know Sammy…he’s still an angel.”</p><p> </p><p> Sam and Dean need help from Gabriel but the question is...what do they have that would make him want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Gram

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my Chuck. I've been on here for years but never posted anything. It's not like I'm shy or scared or anything. I'm just one of those "think the plot, never write" people but I thought "what the hell, let's try it!" So here you go! Hope it's ok!

 

 

“Are you sure this will work, man?”

“For the last time Dean, yes!”

“I don’t know Sammy…he’s still an angel.”

“Yes he is. But he’s also Gabriel. And if there’s one thing Gabriel loves it’s a _big ass giant candy bar_.”

“Well what about you?”

“Huh?”

“You said “if there’s one thing Gabriel loves” and if there’s one thing the midget loves more than sweets , it’s you dude.”

“WHAT?! No! He doesn’t even like me Dean. Does Mystery Spot ring any bells?”

_*Insert Bitchface*_

“I don’t know man, the guy _killed_ his big brother to save you. Something—Something like that..I sure as hell couldn’t do. Sure sounds like love to me.”

“Dean-“

“Welp, let’s call the S.O.B.”

 

“Gabriel we need you. Could you ple-“

“Yo! What’s up bitches?”

“Gabriel, we need your help.”

“We got a hoard of vamps in town and we could really use some backup.”

“We know that the nest is on the outskirts of town. Will you give us a hand?”

“Outskirts?”

“Outskirts?”

_*Insert Bitchface*_

“Are you going to help us or not?!”

“And just why in the world would I hel-

_Oh._

_My._

_Dad._

Is that…”

“Yep. And all yours too if you help.”

“Bribery Winchester? I didn’t think you had it in ya. But what makes you think that this will make me want to help you with your little shark problem?”

“You can borrow Sam for a day.”

“WHAT?!”

“Deal.”

_*snap*_

“Dean, what the hell? Wh- Hey! Let go of me Gabriel! Let go! Dean!?"

“See you later Sammy. Have fun with your boyfriend.”

“Dean! Oh my god! Gabe! You better get your hand of my ass! Dean!

_Dean!_

**_Dean_ ** _!”_

 

“….Are they gone?”

“Yeah. You can come out now Cas.”

“That was a very close call Dean.”

“Yeah. I wish Sam wouldn’t just bust through the door all the time when he gets a good idea.”

“Where is Sam now?”

“Gabriel.”

“Ah. Is that wise?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure gonna use this time to finish what we started earlier.”

“So, what color was I again?”

“Right hand on red I believe…”


End file.
